


Luck is a Person

by aurora_chiroptera



Series: The Right Hand is Light [1]
Category: The Left Hand of Darkness - Ursula K. Le Guin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 03:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11842917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurora_chiroptera/pseuds/aurora_chiroptera
Summary: Ending fix it!Genly finds a way to stop Estraven.





	Luck is a Person

I heard Genly call for me. With all my luck that I had refound, I knew I could not push past the guards. All I wanted to do was try. Not even Genly's panicked call could stop me. I knew what I had to do, what was best… Maybe they would tell stories of me, and the future I had fought to build.

And then I heard him in my mind.

_"Therem!"_

It was Genly and it was Arek, telling me to stop. I could not defy the two greatest loves of my life. How an alien found his way there, I did not know. But it was the truth, there in the fact he sounded of Arek. I slowed, nearly stopped, so that he could reach me.

"What are you doing?" Genly was frantic.

I looked away from his wild eyes to the guards coming from behind him. "I believe my luck has worn out."

"Not if I have any say," eyes blazing, Genly turned towards the guard and held his arms out. He had now stepped out of his skis so that he was able to move more freely.

"They have guns!" I said in alarm. _"Genry!"_

He did not listen. "They will not shoot you through me. Start skiing again, but do not out pace me."

I did not know why I listened to him. Maybe it was because I could feel all my luck pouring back. It wasn't that luck was an idea, or a state of being, I found in that moment. It was that it was a person, or people, who stood by your side no matter what.

Moving slowly, Genly's tall form blocked the guards' sight line. They came close themselves, but seemed unwilling to try and get around to me. Instead, they watched the slow progression as we made it to the fence. I took off my skis and threw them over. "Genry, please look at me."

He did, slowly, always keeping an eye on the guards. He glanced over his shoulder, arms still wide, his height protective in its towering. "Why are you waiting? You are almost free."

"I want to say goodbye."

"I will end your exile," he promised. "I will end it and you will be able to come home. We can finish all the work we have started."

"I trust you," was all I could manage. Our eyes searched each other, as though memorizing the other’s face. I found the words tumble from my mind to his, _"Genry, I promise kemmering to you."_

For a moment I feared he would not understand. Not understand all that meant, all it didn't mean. It was the only way I knew how to express our bond, our love. I am not sure either of our worlds were ready for what we shared on the Ice. He said in his people’s way, _"I love you."_ before pressing his lips to mine as one might in kemmer. But there was no passion behind it, only a promise of continued existence, of our bond.

I wonder what the guards thought, of all that passed before them, before I had climbed the fenced and reclaimed my skis. I looked back to see them arrest Genly, but I knew he would be safe. As would I, as best we both could be, in our exiles.

\---

Pushed against the fence, as the guards securing my hands for all I had done, I couldn't help but smile. Therem looked back once, and then turned back on his way to safety. We had a long way to go yet, but we were both alive with a good chance of staying that way. I couldn't ask more than that.

I was taken to a fine prison and was seen to by a wonderful young doctor. I answered all questions asked, and that made everything go more smoothly. Word of my incoming ship got me in front of the king as two governments fell. Argaven was still as mad as before, but it was obvious that the death of his child had left him in a world he was no longer sure about. After asking me his questions, his confirmation of where the ship would be, he asked me one last thing. "Is there more that needs saying?"

I had my answer, "My lord, will you revoke the Order of Exile on Estraven, to clear his name?"

The king looked at me, his eyes dull. "Mr. Ai, do not rush this."

"I am sorry sir, but I must," I looked him in the eyes. "He's the one best able to help your world communicate with my people. You'd be well served to have him here, where he can represent you, and not Orgoreyn."

Argaven's eyes sharpened for a moment and he kicked a log in the fire once more. "My guards reported to me what they saw pass between the two of you."

"And as you know, word of that interaction as spread," I nodded, for I could meet him at this game. "Orgoreyn no doubt has some mind of it themselves, and Estraven's friends are in power now. You see where this could lead..." I personally did not, but I assumed a mad king who was prone to fear very well could come up with images.

He smiled at me then, with no mirth or real joy. "Very well. You will hear the Order of Exile lifted on the radio within the day."

And it was so.

\---

I stood on the bridge and waited for him. With the starship now landed and my fellows making excellent work of all political needs, it gave me time away from being envoy. I had a car with me, but wanted to meet him as we had left. The spring was now in full season, and it felt better than I thought. I was now used to the temperatures, more so than I had ever expected.

I saw him, coming over the other side of the bridge. We stared at each other, before I found myself running. I caught him up within my arms, holding him close, using my greater strength to lift him slightly. He pressed his forehead to my own, black eyes shining with joy. I don't think I had ever seen him smile so broadly. "Genry!" he laughed.

"I've missed you by my side," I confessed with ease, setting him back on his feet.

"Though you have done much without me," Therem seemed to try and contain his smile, but it remained firm put. "Are we walking back to Erhenrang?"

"No, no, come to the car," I said, and found his hand in mine. I did not comment, gloves separating our skin. We parted as soon as we came upon the car.

The ride back was filled with him asking questions about how everything was going. As we pulled up and into the city, heading toward the palace, Therem grew silent, weary. "What is it?" I asked.

"I have no money, no place to go," Therem’s voice was quiet.

"I assumed you would stay with me," I admitted. "I have nice rooms within the palace. And we can figure out all the rest when you have settled. No offence, my friend, but you look like you could use some time just to sleep and eat.

Therem's smile was back with ease. "That may be so. I thank you."

"My Hearth is your Hearth," I promised, but there was no pretending that I didn't know the significance to such words.

The rest of the ride was silent.

**Author's Note:**

> There is a 99.9% chance I will write more, and make this a series. What will these two get up to, political power couple that they are? Will they actually talk about their feelings? Their pasts? Kemmer? Stay tuned!


End file.
